Deception Cuts Deep
by courthale
Summary: What if Felix is more than just a Volturi guard? Felix is called upon to serve his Mistress and for once he has something or someone to make him regret it.


**- I GET OFF IN VOLTERRA CONTEST**

**- TITLE: Deception Cuts Deep**

**- PEN NAME(S): courthale**

**- PAIRING: Felix**

**- SUMMARY: What if Felix is more than just a Volturi guard? Felix is called upon to serve his Mistress and for once he has something or someone to make him regret it. **

**- DISCLAIMER: I'm not Stephenie. I am Courtney. I also do not want you reading this if you cannot buy porn or smoke ciggies. Frealz yo. **

"Felix?" I turned and saw my master Aro walking down the corridor towards me. I stood straighter and walked towards him with purpose.

He was my commander and what he said I would do. He was powerful in all that he did. I made myself seem like the muscles and the brute only, but I knew things. I knew when to shut up and do as I was told. I also knew how to survive. It's why I had lasted this long, as well as my strength.

"The Cullen problem is gone from Volterra and Sulpicia has called for you. She says she needs to decompress. It's been a stressful day." He waved me off as he walked away.

"Fuck," I muttered and ran a hand through my hair. I paced the walkway for a few minutes just thinking. It had been a few years since she had called on me. To someone like her that wouldn't be long. A year felt like a week.

She called on me a few times since I began serving here. It was just another thing for me to do as told. So, I shut up and went for it.

Truth is, I didn't mind it before. Then we got Gianna. God, she's perfect. So warm and soft and just everything I'm clearly not. Her Italian is so sexy when she whispers it into my ear. I love to fuck her on that desk out front when no one's around. I make love to her in my quarters and smile at the thought of her warmth wrapped around me. Her back to my chest as we lay together just being.

I sighed.

_Gianna. My Gianna. _

I walked the familiar path to her extra quarters. She never allowed me take her in her and Aro's shared room. For that I was thankful.

The strange thing is that Aro was fine with it. He seemed to actually kind of enjoy the break it afforded him. I didn't get it. If I had someone I wanted for mine and only mine then, I would never share her.

A growl rumbled in my chest as I thought about someone touching my Gianna. Fuck, what would she do if she knew where I was now? I punched the wall of the hallway as I stood outside the large oak doors leading to her room.

My struggle was useless because no matter what I would go through those doors, serve my Mistress and then leave. I'd go back to my room and shower then find Gianna to erase the memories of this night.

It wasn't that I thought Sulpicia was unattractive. She was over 1,000 years old and still she was radiant. It was her attitude and callousness that made my skin crawl.

I knocked on the doors and they swung open to reveal Sulpicia's personal servant. She bowed to me and I gave her a slight bow.

"Good evening, Felix," She said softly. Her long red hair fell down as she looked to the floor instead of my eyes.

"Good evening, Nadia," I said, and looked behind her into the room. I could see no one but I could smell Sulpicia's scent, Roses. I didn't like it because it seemed too strong and predictable. I loved Gianna's scent. She smelled like she had run through a field of wildflowers and honeysuckle. It was perfect for her.

"She's getting ready for you in her bathroom. She said she'll be with you in just a moment." She scurried past me and down the hall before I could answer her. She was so skittish.

I sighed, and walked through the doors. I turned and closed them softly. I took a deep breath with my back still turned towards the suite. I jumped slightly as her arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I was so lost in though I didn't even hear her come in.

"Felix," She moaned, pressing herself against my back. I could feel her body pressed against mine fully and felt nothing.

For the first time since she called upon me, I felt absolutely nothing. I usually could feel some part of myself respond to her touch. My dick would harden or my body would ignite in the usual way a woman's touch brought me, but this brought nothing.

I brought my hands up and twined her fingers with mine and brought them to my lips. I kissed both of her palms and she sighed into my back.

"I've missed you," Her honey-enriched voice spoke softly and reverently. I kept her hands in mine as I turned around and faced her. She wore nothing but a silk robe and her fair hair was down in waves. She had just fed and her eyes were a bright ruby, so close to the gemstone in color.

"I've missed you as well, Sulpicia." I spoke softly but without much feeling. She tilted her head to the side and her smile fell slightly.

"Have you?" Her hands placed themselves on my chest and absentmindedly rubbed up and down. I looked down at them and placed my hands over them. She looked so delicate, but she was just as strong as any vampire.

"I have." I nodded, and looked back up at her. I gave her a small smile and reached up brushing some hair behind her ear.

She leaned into my touch and closed her eyes smiling. One of her hands traveled down my chest and further until it reached my groin. I groaned as she rubbed me through the fabric of my uniform. My cock began to harden slightly from the sensations.

"Has he?" She said with a small smirk. I nodded as I leaned forward brushing my lips against hers. I had missed some parts of her. She could be a gentle lover, but cross her and there would be hell to pay. It was why I could never bring myself to say no to her.

"He most definitely has, Mistress," I leaned forward and captured her lips roughly with mine. She moaned as she pushed me back against the doors. My hands went down to her thighs and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around me and buried her fingers in my hair.

I turned and pushed her back roughly against the door thrusting my hips into her. Her robe fell open and left on shoulder exposed. I kissed down her jaw to her neck, then onto her collarbone, nipping and licking all the way. I could feel her arousal seep through my pants and groaned. My body reacted where my mind didn't want to. I was thankful, but felt a huge sense of guilt attack me.

_Gianna_

I pulled away from her, but her assault on my skin began. Her hands went to my shirt, she quickly ripped it away. I grunted as I stood there shirtless. I gripped her tightly and pulled away from the door.

"Hold on." I walked over to the bed and dropped her down on it. Her body was everything a vampire would be. Perfect. Her robe fell completely open and her breasts were exposed to my hungry eyes.

I leaned forward and took them into my hands. She moaned and arched her back into me. I took one hardened pink nipple into my mouth and bit down just like I knew she enjoyed it. She screamed my name as her hands fisted into my hair. I sucked hard and enjoyed the way she whimpered and squirmed beneath me.

"I need…" She started, but her breath caught as I took her other nipple into my mouth and bit down harder.

"What?" I growled, taking out my dormant aggression on her and her body. My thoughts swirled and I found myself angry with the woman beneath me. I was angry with myself for letting it happen again. I was angry that I couldn't be what Gianna needed. I was just a slave in this place.

"I need you inside me. I need you to fuck my pussy" Her breathless words made my traitor of a body stand at attention. I growled at myself again and ripped her robe the rest of the way off and threw it to the corner of the room.

Her hands went to my pants and ripped them away easily. I was above her naked with my cock fully hard. I needed to come. I need to purge my body of this feeling towards this woman. She wasn't mine and I wasn't hers. It wasn't right, but it was what I was commanded to do.

"You want it?" I said into the skin at the base of her throat. She nodded and whimpered. I pulled her hair hard and she screamed.

"Fuck!" She yelled and begged for more.

"Say it!" I commanded as I harshly bit down into her flesh. I could feel her against me as her arousal began to coat my cock. I moaned at the feeling and placed myself at her entrance.

"I want it, Felix! I want you!" She moaned loudly. I pushed the head inside and moaned at her tightness surrounding me.

_Gianna_

My eyes clenched shut and I groaned in anger. I thrust inside hard and the bed moved with me hitting the wall. Her hands dug into the flesh of my back and her heels into my ass. I pulled almost all the way out and pushed back inside her with more force and a feral growl.

"Shit." Sulpicia's voice was husky and deep as she screamed for more. I gave it to her. I gave it all.

_Like you always do._

I shook off my thoughts and pounded into her with wild abandon. The bed creaked and the walls shook. I didn't care about anyone hearing us. We were in a deserted part of the castle and no one was here.

She started to gasp and cry out in quick succession. I knew that meant she was close. I could feel my body start to shake with the effort it was taking to keep myself at that point. I needed something to push me over the edge. I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to taint the picture of her perfect body below mine as I took her.

_Gianna_

I closed my eyes and gave myself over to the image. Her long brown hair with its lighter highlights through it was spread around us like another blanket. Her olive skin contrasted with my pale skin. She whispered my name and sighed as I made love to her.

_Gianna_

I came hard. I groaned as I buried my face into Sulpicia's neck as she clenched around me. I spilled into her as every thing came crashing down around me.

_What had I done?_

"Felix?" Sulpicia's voice broke through the haze and I pulled out of her and stood.

"Are we done Mistress?" I bowed to her. She sat up and nodded, still naked.

"Yes, my dear. You may go," She said softly. I nodded and walked over to the closet that held my extra clothes for these occasions. I dressed quickly and turned back to her.

She was in her cotton white dressing gown and watching me with a curious expression. I walked towards her in my guard uniform and bowed before her on my knees. I took her hand into my own and kissed it. Her hand ran itself through my hair and I leaned into her soothing touch.

"So conflicted is my dear Felix," she whispered. I nodded, but kept my eyes on the floor. "Why?" Her hands stilled their movements but continued to massage my scalp.

"I'm in love," I whispered and took a deep breath. Her hands stopped and she let out a small sigh.

"I knew this would happen." I looked up into her red eyes and she smiled warmly. "My dear Felix, I did not expect to keep you forever." She sighed, and shook her head. "How long?"

"11 months." I said, and smiled at the day she walked into my life.

"Gianna," Sulpicia said softly. I gulped and nodded. She smiled warmly. "It has been 11 months since she was put into our care. I knew it had to be someone new."

"Yes, Mistress."

"I will no longer be in need of your services." I stood and she kissed my cheek softly. "Don't become us. Love her with all you have." She stepped back from me and smiled. "I'll put in the request that she be changed."

"Thank you." I moved in and quickly hugged her. "This will mean so much to me," I whispered into her soft hair.

"You are welcome." She let me go and turned back to her bathroom to clean up.

I took a deep breath and made my way out of the room.

I walked down the corridors with a smile and a resolution. I would take what I wanted and finally make it mine. Make her mine. I needed her for the rest of forever. She would forever own my heart.

I walked into my quarters and stopped short at the sight before me.

_Gianna_

"Baby?" I asked, and walked towards her. She looked up at me with a sad smile. My heart dropped as I sat beside her.

"I think we need to talk," she said in her thick Italian accent. I nodded as I rubbed her back.

"Anything," I breathed and leaned in to kiss her temple.

"_Amore mio_," She reached up and touched my cheek and cupped it with her hand. I leaned into her warm touch and sighed.

"Yes?" I said and kissed her small hand.

"I love you," she whispered in English. I smiled and leaned in to kiss her petal soft lips.

"_Ti amo_," I whispered back to her in Italian. She smiled and nodded.

"_Lei sarà sempre l'un che sa la mia canzone di cuori_," she said against my lips. My brow furrowed and she laughed lightly. "Loosely translated it means you will always be the one who knows my heart's song."

"Ah." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her neck.

"_Perché lei mi ha rotto_?" She whispered with a soft sob. I pulled back to look at her face and she had tears about to spill over. I cupped her face gently and wiped them away as she closed her eyes.

"What?" I asked frantically. "What is it?"

"Do you plan to change me? Do you plan to be one with me?" She asked, her accent and English becoming more difficult when she was upset.

"I want to be forever with you." I picked her up and sat her down in my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder and kissed my neck.

"Then we must leave here." She said firmly, and wrapped her small arms around me. "I do not want to spend forever here with you." Her arms tightened and if I were human it might've hurt me.

"What are you talking about?" I pulled back from her gently and her arms dropped in defeat.

"I cannot share you, amore mio. I cannot." She kissed me rough and hard. It was full of passion, longing and promises. I held her to me and kissed her back with just as much fervor as I could allow.

I brushed some of her hair back and looked up into her sad green eyes. She knew. She knew about Sulpicia.

"Oh, baby," I said with remorse. She nodded and bit her bottom lip, knowing that I had figured it out. "If I can keep you, I'll do anything."

_Gianna_

_--_

_Hello! Yes, another contest entry. But I have to say I am so proud of this one. It is an unusual pairing but I like it. I wanted to show Felix some more and give him a bit more depth. _

_Big kisses and hugs to my beautiful beta myonlyheroin. Love you baby!  
_

_Translations: __Perché lei mi ha rotto? - Why have you broken me?_

_Amore mio- My love_

_Ti amo- I love you_

_Hope you like it! Leave love. :)  
_


End file.
